Promise
by RevansRubber Duck Darth Nimble
Summary: “I promised, and even if you can't keep your half of the deal, I'll keep mine.” Sorry for making you all wait so long for it Dx Upside, I made sure it was one of my best for you guys.


**Dah nah nah nah naaaaaaah!**

**Dah nah nah naaaaaah!**

**Dah nah nah nah naaaaaah!**

**That is my epic intro.**

**I still don't own Pandora Hearts :[

* * *

**

"_Hello,Alice."_

_Alice turned around at the sound. She wasn't sure why, though Usually when one says your name, and you're pretty sure you're alone, you do not turn around and face it. She really shouldn't have. Instead of finding a nice tea table set up, she found a giant grin. There was no head attached or eyes, just a grin. One that would rival even a Cheshire cats.' She let out a scream, and ran._

"_Alice, it's not very polite to run without saying hello."_

"_G-go away!" she yelled, not sure if she could be heard. She just knew she had to keep running, and she did. But, she was still human. She still got tired if she exhausted herself. Heels really weren't meant for running in. After a few moments of fleeing, she finally came to a halt. There had been no response, so she must be safe. She must've lost it. _

_Wrong. The thing suddenly had limbs, and wrapped itself around her into a hug from behind, resting it's head against her back. She felt it smile warmly. Like it had just found it's long lost love. She wondered if it had. _

"_Don't run from me,Alice," it's grip tightened gently, "it makes me sad. You wouldn't want me to be sad, would you?"_

_Alice wanted to yell yes, she did,but the hands slowly started to form properly, gaining it's proper colour instead of being black, like a shadow. With some horror, she realized it was herself hugging her. Or, at least judging by the skin complexion and the violet eye she could just barely see, it was her. But something was different. Something that proved this wasn't her. She turned around, ready to yell at it, breaking the embrace. She stopped in her tracks._

"_Y-you...! You're..." she couldn't find the right words. The white haired girl smiled, pulling a black rose out of seemingly nowhere. She twirled around in her hand before grabbing the petals and ripping them off._

"_I'm you. Or maybe you're me? Or maybe we're both no one. Hehe, you seem shocked. Is something the matter?"She grinned and threw the petals at the girl, allowing them to cascade around her and land in the dark brown hair. _

"_I'm not...you're not supposed to be here!"_

"_Or are you not supposed to be here?"_

"_Of course I am! I'm Alice!"_

"_Are you?"_

"_Who else would I be? Everyone calls me Alice."_

"_You could be no one, couldn't you?You told them to call you Alice, didn't you?"_

"_I..."_

Two are chained,

One a shadow

The other a blooming flower,

Two are abandoned

One by light

The other by flight

So far,

So close

Yet of the other neither knows

Not truly kin

Two are one

Until the deed is done

All alone,

Two shall

"Fall,"_ Alice finished, cutting her doppelganger off. She didn't know how she knew the verse, but the tune reminded her somehow of the song, for lack of better word. Hesitantly, she raised her hand to the white haired girl, who interlocked her own at the fingers. _

"_We're...one?" _

_The white haired girl giggled, "One of us must be fake. You can't be one person and be split like this."_

_Alice took a step forward, only to have the scene change. She was no longer in a hallway. Now, she was in something that reminded her of a broken toy box. It was pure black, with random children' toys floating around, tea sets were scattered around. She already knew she didn't like this place._

_She turned, thinking her other self may be there, but instead, she found the grin once more. This time however, it had no intentions of letting her live. The mouth opened, still staying a perfect grin, ready to eat the weak little human girl.

* * *

_

"JACK!" Alice woke up with a start, yelling the first name that came to her mind. The dull realization that she was alone in her tower slowly sunk in. She gripped her blankets closer, burying her face into them. It wasn't the first time she'd dreamed of that grin, but it never got less terrifying. Really, she had been having that dream ever since she could remember.

Cheshire jumped onto the bed, feeling his masters' discomfort and nestled himself closer. Alice picked the cat up, and pet him gently. He purred in appreciation.

"You'll protect me, won't you Cheshire? I know you will. You always will, because you're my very precious kitty, aren't you?"

He meowed in response. She smiled and hugged the cat closer.

One thing bugged her. What was this 'deed' the verse talked of? What was going to make her fall? Surely someone was not going to push her out her window? Only Jack came up, and sometimes Glen. Oh, no. There was the servant boy who sometimes came to deliver things from Jack. She didn't like him very much. He always looked at her with hatred, and she never understood why?

But, that didn't matter, she supposed. If he didn't like her, she just wouldn't like him back. It was as simple as that.

"Hey, Cheshire...do you think...there really is another me? That that place in my dreams is real? Glen talks about that place a lot too." The small cat could only tilt it's head in confusion for a response.

"Maybe if I talk to him he'll tell me?" Alice had been terrified of the man, considering he was a giant and all serious business brooding man. However, over the course of these past few weeks, she had learned he really was not all that horrible of a man. Jack had forced her to spend time with the man, and she found that he was just simply...alone.

Her gaze went to the one lone, solitary window. The sun would be coming up soon. There was no way she would be going to sleep anytime soon. Just another restless night, it seems. She sighed, getting up out of the bed. She was long used to the cold feel of air in the mornings, so it didn't bother her much. After all, she had been going at it nearly her whole life.

* * *

"Jack!" Alice yelled, running up and hugging the man who had just opened the door to her room. He wrapped his arms around her small frame, returning the embrace.

"Hello, Alice!"

She pulled away and twirled around in a circle, her excitement for today's adventures getting the better of her. "So what are we going to do today? Is Glen coming too? Can Cheshire come? Oh! That right—oh." her excitement suddenly drained away, "Hello, Gilbert."

"Alice," he replied grimly. The black haired, golden eyed boy stared with some kind of hatred at the girl. Though, when Jack turned around, it was gone immediately and replaced by determination. Jack grinned childishly, and spun in his own little circle.

"I thought that the three of us could spend the day together! You two are about the same age, right? So maybe a beautiful love can flourish!" Jack clasped his hands in front of chest and looked hopeful. Alice and Gilbert just stared at him as though he was a madman before Alice started giggling.

"Jack's funny. I almost believed him for a second there."

"He was serious," Gilbert answered, glaring at the girl again, almost asking her if she was really that stupid.

"Ah? Does Alice not want a partner!? Oh, dear! It seems I made a mistake! Oh, but I can't make Gilbert go back now..."

Alice froze and stopped paying attention. Not because she didn't want to, but because of what was hovering above Jack. That grinning face from her nightmares, it hung above his head, looking as though it wanted to play around with him like it played with her. Couldn't Gilbert see it? Why wasn't he doing anything?

"...ice? Alice!" she shook her head, looking at Jack with a smile.

"Sorry. I got distracted by Gilbert," she lied. She grinned inwardly watching the little servant boy turn red. It was the only thing that came to her head that Jack would buy, and as a bonus, got an interesting reaction from the boy. Maybe today would be interesting after all....

"Oh? Well that's wonderful! Looks like we'll all be getting along today! Isn't that right, Gilbert?" he turned to face the servant, who nodded with a very red face in response. Jack grinned, an evil laugh going on in the back of his head.

Alice smiled sweetly, trying to ignore the heavy breathing she heard. She knew who it belonged to. She knew what it wanted. She heard a giggle, one that sounded an awful lot like her own, before running out, grabbing the two males by the hand on the way out. She didn't know where she was taking them, she just wanted to be out of there.

* * *

Gilbert stayed as far away as possible from Alice, much to her amusement. He'd come a little closer when Jack looked over at the two, but moved away immediately after. Neither were sure where he was taking them, but they followed obediently.

"_hehehe..."_ a voice giggled somewhere from the shadows. Alice frowned slightly, wondering if it was Jack. She had never heard him giggle like that before, though. She glanced back at Gilbert to see if he was reacting to the sound the same way as her. He either didn't acknowledge it, or he hadn't heard it. What he did acknowledge though, was her glance. He glared but then it turned into a bright smile.

"Eh? Alice? Distracted by Gilbert again?"

Alice stopped. Oh no. Jack caught her again. She turned around, putting on the brightest smile she could without showing how fake it truly was. Or was it? It had to be. It's Gilbert.

Her mind wracked for another excuse, "W-well, um, Gilbert was hanging back a lot, so I was wondering if he was upset..."

Jack smiled, rubbing the girls' head affectionately; her face going red at the touch. He looked over at Gilbert, who was looking away. Jack silently chuckled, knowing what was wrong.

"Gilbert," the boys attention immediately snapped to him, "come here." He did. Jack smiled and patted the boy's head, allowing his hand to linger a little longer than necessary. Gil blushed, though he wasn't really sure why.

Alice looked at them, her mind racing. That pat should belong to _her_. It was her and Jack's thing, not Jack and Gilbert's. Somehow, it made her angry. She knew it didn't mean anything, that it was just because Jack was nice and saw Gilbert wanted some attention as well, but it still annoyed her somehow.

"_You should...get rid of him?"_

Alice looked around, wondering who was speaking. It sounded sort of...like her? She wasn't thinking anything like that, though.

"_Kill him? Pretty red...? Warm? Yes. Pretty warm red. Make him pretty?"_

_Why...?_

"_KILL HIM!"_

The command was clear, but the voice was no longer hers. It was deeper...darker, more demonic. It had nothing to do with her at all. That didn't make the mental attacks stop, though. She shut her eyes tightly, wanting to ignore the sound. It didn't make sense. Why was it only attacking now?

"_Why...? Don't you want him to be pretty? Like you. He'll like you if you think he's pretty. Make him pretty ! Happy. Both so happy."_

"Shut up!" she suddenly yelled out loud, clutching her head. "Just shut up!"

The two males turned their attention to Alice at her random outburst. Jack started toward her, reaching out a hand ready to ask if she was alright. The reaction he got wasn't one he'd ever expect. Instead of accepting him, Alice took off yelling 'leave me alone!' behind her. They followed her, but the girl could run faster than they expected. They lost her at a fork in the path.

Jack looked back at Gilbert, nodding.

"We're going to have to split up.

Gilbert nodded and started running to the left, away from the Baskerville mansion. That place was just plain scary. It was only after did he realize that she probably wouldn't of wanted to go there herself.

"Alice! Alice!!" he called out. He could barely make out Jack's own callings. He wasn't really sure why he was looking for the girl. Obviously, it was better that she wasn't around. She wouldn't be taking up his masters time anymore, or causing him trouble. He knew his master was an extremely nice person, and that helping the girl was only natural to him, but she was ruining him. Didn't he see that?

Or...maybe she wasn't all that horrible. Well, she was, but maybe it was because she didn't know how to act? She needed a friend, too. It just wasn't healthy to be surrounded by dolls and a cat all day. Sure, Jack came, and occasionally himself and Vincent (who had mysteriously disappeared this morning, though Jack reassured it was all well) would visit too.

"Alice! Come out already! Master's worried and I don't feel like wandering around looking for you!"

Really, he didn't feel like going into the giant creepy looking forest he had stumbled upon. Which, conveniently, also happened to be where the path came to an end. He had an uneasy feeling that she had gone in there, and it wasn't that great of a place to be in.

"S-stop playing games! This isn't funny!" Taking a deep breath, Gil took his first step into the dark creepy forest. For a ten year old, it was a pretty amazing feat. Well, for a ten year old Gilbert it was. Especially considering to dark clouds coming in. He wasn't sure how that was possible, seeing as it was bright and sunny just a few moments ago, but he didn't question it either.

He looked around, trying—hoping--to spot her somewhere in the trees. He didn't want to go any further than he needed to. Unfortunately, about twenty paces in, he found footprints in some mud that couldn't belong to anyone other than Alice. Silently, he cursed her for going in so far. He couldn't see where they ended from where he stood.

It wasn't until about five minutes later he could make out the mumbles of a girls' voice. He couldn't make out what was being said, but he knew the voice belonged to Alice. It had taken him a few moments to realize it, seeing as it didn't have that mocking tone in it anymore. It was odd...to hear her voice filled with confusion and frustration. It didn't seem right. Using the tracks and voice as his guides, Gil found the girl under a small cave like formation clutching her head and repeating 'no' over and over again.

"Alice?" he asked, a little concerned. He knew the girl was mad, but he didn't think she was _this_ mad. Then again, it's a small wonder considering she was locked up in a tower for who knows how long. When she didn't react to his questioning, he knelt down and placed a hand on her shoulder lightly shaking her and called her name once more.

She finally looked up, but not in a way he wanted. Her pupils were dilated, as though she were being choked, and she looked terrified of him, like he was some kind of monster from a horrid fairy tale. Her mouth opened and closed a few times, as though she wanted to say something but couldn't. She didn't seem to be calming down any time either. Finally, she shoved him away and pushed herself backwards, away from him.

"Why don't you ever leave me alone!? I never did anything wrong! Never! I didn't..." she trailed off, blinking back tears. Gilbert stared at her in shock, wondering how that was even possible, for someone so cold hearted to actually cry.

"Alice, it's me! It's Gilbert!"

"N-no. Gilbert's with Jack. You can't..."

Gilbert flung himself at her once more, grabbing her by both shoulders this time and shaking the living daylights out of her. Not that there was any left to shake, but he managed to do it, somehow.

"It's Gilbert! I'm right here!"

"Not Gil...Not my Gil...Can't be—mmf!"

Gilbert would like to make clear, that he didn't kiss her because he wanted to, but because, under the circumstances, it was the only way he could think of to shut her up and make her realize he was right there. Alice would like you to note that she didn't respond because she liked it, but because it was her way of making sure he was really there and she wasn't just imagining it all. Not that she imagined him kissing her at all, but he chose to prove it this way.

"W-what...?" she asked when he (sadly) finally pulled away.

Gilbert looked away, blushing in such a way that rivalled an Italian tomato. That is very hard to do, considering the way Italians feel about their tomatoes. Alice was doing a little better at hiding it, but not by much.

"I'm right here. _I'm_ Gilbert."

His eyes widened in surprise when her eyes started to water up, and he was worried that he may have to prove he was there again. To his surprise, she did start crying, but flung herself at him, wrapping the poor confused boy in a tight hug. Not really knowing what to do, he returned the embrace, blushing even harder.

"You're Gilbert," she repeated through hiccups, "And you're here."

He nodded, wondering if that meant he was there for _her_ or just simply there. It was kind of odd, considering she was older. Not by much, but it was still weird.

"A-are you alright now?" he asked, not quite willing to push her away quite yet. He could tell she was debating on nodding and letting go, or still hanging on. Alice blinked, something wet hitting against her face. For a moment she thought Gilbert maybe spit on her, but when several other drops followed soon after, she decided it was coming too fast to be spit.

"Ah, great. It's raining."

"We're not going, are we?" she asked, still clinging to him.

"Not until it's done. Lucky for you, you picked a nice spot to run away to. Get in there," he ordered nudging his head in the direction of the small 'cave.' Hesitantly, she moved where she was instructed to.

"Is there enough room in there?"

"Y-yeah. It's a little squishy but it's fine. I don't think you'll be able to fit, though. We could take turns?"

"That'd be pointless. We wouldn't be able to keep the heat if we kept going in and out. You can stay in there. I'll wait out here."

"Then I'll sit on you."

Gilbert froze completely, another blush forming on his face. Dear gods, she must either really like him or really hate him. Sighing, he nodded. He could tell from right now, that it'd be the only way to not get killed by her and still stay warm. To him, the benefits outweighed the cons. He waited for her to get out before he sat down, stretching out the leg closer to the inside of the cave as much as he could, before she got down and lay against him curling into a little ball.

Gil pulled her long hair gently so it wouldn't get coloured by the mud. She didn't seem to mind, so to pass the time, he played with her hair. It was silent, but somehow that seemed to fit. Just the the two of them alone with no one else to bother them, it felt right. Then he felt guilty for thinking this way. There was Vincent and Jack to think of. He had to stay loyal to them, too. He couldn't stay loyal to Vince and Alice at the same time. He knew love affairs were supposed to be exciting, but this was just tormenting him.

"Alice..." he said quietly. She looked up at him, still keeping her head against his shoulder, informing him she was listening, "I...we can't....I mean, I have to look after Vince. He's my brother and..."

Alice nodded, "I know. So, I'll enjoy it while I can, and if we get the chance, I'll enjoy it again."

Gil smiled and nodded. Once they were found, they would be mortal enemies again. They would be able to have their own little time here and there, they knew, and that kept them waiting for new days that Jack would take them on adventures.

However, before that time would come, Glen would make a sacrifice of Gilbert, and Vincent would cause what would come to be known as the Tragedy of Sabrie. They never did get a chance to have another moment. Fate had decided they wouldn't be allowed to, and when they would finally meet again, they both will lose their memories. Gilbert may remember it, but Alice never will. She would never remember how he, and he alone, could manage to make the dark whispers go away. How he managed to make the horrible dream of the grin leave.

She would never remember that he was her one true saviour.

* * *

"_Alice?" whispered the boy, opening the door slightly, just enough so he could see in. He heard a mumble as a response and took that as an invitation to come in. _

_He smiled when he saw the small form under all the heavy blankets. He knew she was awake by now. He saw her head poke up from behind the covers, one eye still closed._

"_Gil?" she asked, wondering if this was just an illusion of some sort. She grinned and hopped out, running to him. "What are you doing at this hour? You should be in bed, you know." _

_Gilbert just gave his own sheepish grin and braced himself for the oncoming tackle. It was a wonder how Jack didn't have any bruises on him with how hard she could run into someone. _

"_It was the only time I could come without raising suspicion. Jack sent me to make a delivery to Glen...he didn't say when I had to be back."_

"_Is that your way of saying you're staying all night?"_

"_Or just my way of saying I'm too exhausted to go back to the Vessalius estate."_

"_But you're going back, aren't you?" she asked quietly._

_He nodded, burying his face into her hair. He was glad she was short for her age. It made it less awkward. "I stopped by to say good night. I didn't mean to wake you."_

_Alice nodded against his chest, hiding her own face in his shoulder and tightening her grip around him. _

"_Thanks. For dropping by, I mean. Especially considering how Glen feels about you."_

_Gilbert frowned slightly, thinking of the man. Honestly, Gil had his own suspicions of him being Alice's secret father with how he acted. When he had found him and Alice under the rock, he had nearly ripped his head off. Jack had stayed in the back and laughed silently, saying that Glen had a 'daughter complex' on the way back. Glen hadn't let go of Alice's hand the whole time back. _

"_I really hope he never finds out about this. I don't think I'll survive."_

"_I don't think he'll do anything that'll make me sad. After all, he does kind of look after me, right? Sending me dolls and even getting Chesire for me."_

_Gil nodded and pushed her to arms length, "When we're of age, I'll make sure it's me looking after you. I promise. Even if Vince doesn't like it, I'll do it."_

_Alice smiled and went to kiss him but stopped,giving a teasing smirk, "You'll get that when you come back. I'll promise that."

* * *

_

**--Oz's Time--

* * *

**

Gilbert sat in the chair, holding his head, trying to ignor the memory going on through his head and the headache it was causing. He glanced over at the chain laying on his master's lap, both of them sleeping. He felt cheated somehow. Like every time he had a chance to get something he wanted, it was taken away from him.

He knew he had broken his promise to her, and in return her promise had been broken. Part of him wondered if their feelings for each other still lingered somewhere, if the feeling would return to her once they retrieved all her memories. He sighed, and patted the girl's head tenderly.

"I promised, and even if you can't keep your half of the deal, I'll keep mine."

* * *

**_ Wow. I don't think I've ever written that much. **

**On the Italian thing: No, I'm not being stereotypical. That was a subtle way of making a Hetalia entrance into the PH. Any APH fans will know how Italy feels about his tomatoes xD**

**I hope you enjoyed!**

**Also, I'm extremely proud, for this is almost 10 pages long o3o**


End file.
